


I Like You. I Really Do.

by redshu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: How did I even end up shipping them, I have a thing for emo guys, I swear I'm so in love with Zhengting omg, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshu/pseuds/redshu
Summary: Zhengting thinks Xukun is just playing. To Xukun, it's not just a joke.





	I Like You. I Really Do.

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this fic was actually 'Mack Daddy' performance and I don't even know why. Btw my bias is actually Zhangjing so there's gonna be Zhangjing and Yanjun pairing coming up soon yay for now please enjoy this first XD

“Xukun, wait...,” Zhengting’s voice trails off as those warm hands traced up and down his thigh, causing him to flinch at the sudden action. He looked up worriedly at the guy with a smug expression plastered on his face, those sharp eyes staring at his body with half open lids, instantly sending shivers down his spine.

 

His hands had wrapped around those mischievous fingers in an attempt to stop him, shaking his head furiously with his eyes widened in shock.

 

His mouth was agape as he wanted to speak up, but could not find the words to put it properly.

 

_Xukun, please stop._

_Xukun, what are you doing?_

_Xukun, what about-_

 

Those words that never left his mouth, because he hesitated.

 

He swears his heart was beating as fast as the speed of a bullet train, his thoughts all jumbled up even though he clearly knew what was going on.

 

_Zhu Zhengting, why are you letting him do this?_

 

He fixes his gaze on the guy looking straight into his eyes, flirty, mysterious, and sexy, in contrast to his own confused look that keeps getting carried away by the former.

 

Only that he was not even confused.

 

He needs to stop it, he wants, he actually wants to stop it.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Instead, he lightens his grip on Xukun’s fingers, shifting his gaze away from the latter and bites his lip.

 

He hears a small laugh from that blonde haired guy in front of him, and gets embarrassed by his own actions.

 

_Why are you pushing me away?_

 

The question, asked by Xukun and Zhengting gets trapped in a maze trying to find the answer.

 

He thinks, and thinks, searching for an answer to one that doesn’t exist.

 

Maybe finding someone to blame would be the solution.

 

“ _Ziyi-_ ,” he says, and feels a finger being placed in front of his lips to tell him to shush.

 

“Don’t bring Ziyi into the picture,” Xukun says, his voice raspy and airy to the point Zhengting feels his body would spiral out of control with just how erotic it sounds, “this is between you and me.”

 

Xukun shifts closer to him, Zhengting stealing a glance at the mild body contact they share before Xukun’s hand lands on his left cheek and prompts him to look up.

 

He makes eye contact with the sex god of their campus, immediately looking away again just so he does not go crazy from how hot he looks.

 

Maybe, Cai Xukun wasn’t the most handsome in campus. Maybe, he wasn’t the sexiest either. But for Zhengting who had this year long infatuation in him to the point that he thinks of him while masturbating, he was everything he wanted to have.

 

“How much do you like me?” Xukun asks, cocking his head a little to the side with a grin as he waits for Zhengting to return his answer.

 

Zhengting stays silent. He keeps his eyes, his hands and everything to himself.

 

Xukun gets impatient from the waiting and grunts.

 

Still, he maintains a smile and grabs hold of Zhengting’s neck before leaning over to his ear.

 

With every exhale of his breath, Zhengting breathes two times faster than before. From the nervousness, from the tension, from the anticipation.

 

He shuts his eyes to bring the attention to Xukun’s breathing beside his ear, and he hears a needy whisper, “have you ever thought of being fucked by me?”

 

He winces at the sudden statement. Technically speaking, it wasn’t anything he would not expect from Cai Xukun.

 

But then again, his own actions was the one that betrayed him.

 

From the first day they moved in to the dorm, that charismatic room neighbour had caught his eye. Being handsome was one thing, but being not able to exit his mind became such a torture for Zhengting.

 

To be honest, he does not know why he is so in love with that guy.

 

He really isn’t the best catch in the campus, he misses lessons all the time, he fails at Basketball too.

 

He has used mind control all this while to stop his eyes from wandering to the wrong places, if Cai Xukun is in front of you, look away. If that fails, look somewhere else other than his crotch. And so Zhengting’s eyes land on his nipples poking a little against the thin fabric of his tshirt.

 

Fuck, not again, Zhu Zhengting, get a grip.

 

More like get a room, because now he is in Xukun’s luxurious one man dorm, not a huge place but at least with a proper queen sized bed with a springy mattress.

 

Xukun’s looking at him now in anticipation, still confident about being that attractive to Zhengting, despite not having a concrete response from him. It was as if Xukun could read his mind, no matter what he did, Zhengting would just concede.

 

Zhengting musters up his courage to fight back, eyes firm on bringing out what he wants to say.

 

“I don’t...,” he replies to the question asked about a few minutes back, Xukun obviously still remembering his question from the way he responds to the answer almost immediately.

 

It doesn’t come out the way he wants it. He wants to be adamant about what he’s saying, but they just wander off as hesitancy.

 

“You don’t?” Xukun asks in a rather sarcastic manner, obviously not buying his words. He smiles a little before continuing his attack.

 

“Then who is the one screaming my name in the midst of showering in the middle of the night?”

 

He knows Xukun’s eyes are watching him as he fumbles with trying to find an explanation for that. He understands exactly what Xukun’s talking about. How many times he had tried to resolve the boner that refuses to go away because he had been thinking of him for way too long. He has tried to be discreet about it, making sure that everyone staying in that level was already in their rooms before heading to the shared showers to finish it off. It doesn’t seem like the case.

 

Now he is perspiring profusely, despite the air conditioning blasting at full force, it doesn’t calm his nerves or cool his burning cheeks.

 

He wants to escape. Run away, not asking himself why he had actually ended up in Xukun’s room in the middle of the night.

 

“Xukun, I... _er_...need some help with my project.”

 

What bullshit, Zhu Zhengting, I think you need more help with your erection.

 

He contemplates just leaving this room and running back to his next door, but his body just refused to budge just so that he could be of such close proximity to this Cai Xukun longer.

 

Okay never mind, stick to the idea of the project.

 

He clears his throat and makes sure he is looking at his notes at the side of Xukun’s table.

 

“So as I was saying, I don’t really understand the concept of-,” Zhengting stands up to reach for the file, but was grabbed by the arm and pulled down before he could even grab the papers.

 

He gasps at the sudden action, everything happening too quickly before his eyes and the next thing he registers is how Xukun has pinned him on the bed, those strong thighs he had always wished to touch between his and spreading his legs wider.

 

He wants to retaliate, but in this position, Zhengting wants nothing else but him to just continue.

 

“What was your question again?” Xukun plays, humming his words with that smirk that Zhengting knows he’s done for.

 

He’s really done for.

 

Xukun has his hand right there, palming his erection as he speaks as if nothing is wrong.

 

_Everything is wrong_ , Zhengting thinks, his breath uneven and haste, his hands wanting to grab hold of Xukun’s and pull him away but they just clench into a tight fist and presses against the sheets instead.

 

He sees that Zhengting has kept quiet and staring at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher. Urgency perhaps, he guesses, and decides to play the game longer.

 

He holds back a smile and asks, “what do you want?”

 

_Continue, yes just continue..._

 

Zhengting still doesn’t answer and Xukun retracts his hand.

 

He groans, loud, impatient, frustrated and needy.

 

He sucks in a breath and musters up the courage to speak for what he wants.

 

He reaches out his hand for Xukun’s and brings it to his crotch.

 

“Fuck me,” he pleads, rubbing those rough hands against his boner, “please just fuck me.”

 

His earnest expression was met with the playful expression of the other.

 

Xukun smiles a little, shifting his gaze away while his hands take over to palm the erection by himself.

 

“That’s not how you get things done,” he says, landing his eyes back on Zhengting’s, who looked lost trying to interpret his words.

 

“You’ll have to show me,” he continues, holding his wrist and places the hand in front of the zipper of his pants.

 

Zhengting feels that he was already half hard, and feels his tummy doing flips from the excitement it brings him.

 

Xukun was actually getting hard for him.

 

He hears a celebration for his own achievement playing in his head, his eyes lighting up from the anticipation and body shaking in nervousness.

 

But before he could actually show it, he feels a soft press of lips against his. That woke him up from his world to realise that _hey_ , he just received a kiss from the person he had waited for all this while.

 

He blinks in reflex and opens his eyes to Xukun’s perfect looks, face smoother than ever and how those reddened lips just looks way too tempting.

 

He’s smiling in the inside, how amazing this entire scene is, Xukun waiting for him to continue what they were doing.

 

Xukun leans forward again, this time pushing with full force, friction between their lips heating up the kiss as they alternated between licking, biting, sucking, using more teeth than Zhengting was expecting. Xukun was first to push his tongue in, and Zhengting complied and cooperated, creating a little tongue dance which sticks their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

 

From all the oral excitement, Zhengting got too carried away until Xukun groaned a bit too loudly to jolt him to his senses.

 

His grip on Xukun’s boner had gotten tighter and he realises that the guy is already full on hard.

 

He sees that tent and his heart races at the thought of what he could do about it.

 

Twisting Xukun over, Zhengting crawls on top of his body and palms his erection.

 

Lewd moaning sounds from Xukun in response to that action just made Zhengting shiver from anticipation, he feels his own erection threatening to burst from the tight fabric straining on it.

 

Cheekily, he bends down to unbutton and unzip those tight fitting black pants, immediately heating a sign of relief that encourages him to continue.

 

He pulls down the final layer of his underwear, seeing the hard on pressing against the latter’s tummy and he looks up to see Xukun’s face, waiting for him with a look of anticipation.

 

He knows his cheeks has been dusted red from how it feels burning hot like it’s on fire. Xukun’s eyes didn’t seem to leave the pink glow of his face, raising a hand to caress it and even squeeze it as if he was a child.

 

“I didn’t realise that you were so pretty before,” he utters, pinching the smooth and adorable cheeks Zhengting owned.

 

Zhengting feels a sour taste in his mouth upon hearing those words. They were supposed to be a compliment, but instead he feels bitter about it.

 

“You never once looked at me,” he mutters, curling his fingers into a fist and punches Xukun in the stomach.

 

Xukun understands where Zhengting is coming from. He also knows why Zhengting feels like this.

 

“How do you know?” he questions Zhengting, catching his fist before he throws the next punch onto Xukun’s non-existent abs.

 

Now he was really getting upset. Zhengting knows he will never be treated the same way as how Xukun treats Ziyi. He knows that he was never once considered by Xukun, he would never meet his standards. Yet he chose to invite himself to his room and takes all of Xukun’s advances, as if he wasn’t stupid enough to go to this extent.

 

He knows that Xukun was a really playful, really carefree person and would just do and say whatever he wanted. Yet his actions are hurting him more and more, the more he tries to be closer to Xukun, the more foreign that guy feels.

 

It seemed like this session was just a game, just for Xukun to mock him and laugh it off tomorrow. He is aware of the repercussions of his actions, how he goes with the flow, even if it’s choppy waters, he would rather risk it because it makes him happy. What if it makes him drown? Zhengting would not care, because he’s drowning in the overflowing amount of love he has for Xukun.

 

He feels pathetic, this one sided love with no proper closure. Xukun is like air; it fills him. The only problem is, he was not a balloon that expands with air. He was just a water tank who still remains empty when filled with air.

 

Xukun realises that Zhengting has been in a daze for a while, his grip on him already removed long ago but yet he himself doesn’t seem to know.

 

Xukun throws his arms over Zhengting’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, slow but deep and slaps his tongue right on the lips of the latter.

 

But he knows something is wrong, from the way Zhengting is like a block of wood, not responding to any of the kisses when he was the more excited one earlier.

 

Xukun pulls Zhengting away before trying again and again, leaving small pecks on his lips. That was when he felt drops of water dripping onto his face that he really stopped.

 

Zhengting’s eyes were bloodshot, wet, with tears falling over and over again onto Xukun’s face. His face was in a scowl, nothing funny but instead portraying Zhengting’s real feelings; furious and frustrated till he just break down.

 

Xukun feels his heart pumping faster, his breaths haste and uneven as he watches the latter crying in front of him. He feels bad, and he knows it’s not because of pity or guilt that he took the joke too far. It was because of-

 

“You don’t love me!” Zhengting shouts, voice loud enough to shock Xukun. Not caring if his dorm neighbours would hear them, Zhengting decides that in fact, they should hear them. Listen to how an asshole Xukun is, even if it means losing face for him.

 

“You don’t fucking love me but you play with my feelings like it’s a joke. Yeah, maybe to you it’s fun but to me it’s not. You don’t know how much you mean to me,” Zhengting spits, his eyes sharp with anger, from the way it glared at Xukun it may be enough to start a fire.

 

“You don’t even care. You don’t even want to care. I’m not the most handsome, not even your fucking type at all and you must wish that I get out of your face ASAP right?” Zhengting says, standing up and looking down at Xukun who was still laid on the bed.

 

Xukun swears he didn’t answer.

 

“I know I’m stupid. You don’t like me. I’m just another person in your life, unnoticeable and maybe annoying, I don’t know,” Zhengting continues, his eyes looking around the room as his hand gestures get more and more vivid from how he feels trapped in his own speech.

 

He observes the whitewashed room, surprisingly clean for a person like Cai Xukun who cares nothing about personal cleanliness.

 

He doesn’t want to hear a word from Xukun. He doesn’t want to hear an answer. Because the answer will just morph from excuses and excuses don’t hold water.

 

He laughs at himself for being a fool in love, too infatuated and foreign from the real world. Life just doesn’t the way you want it.

 

“Zhengting, you got it all wrong!” Xukun retaliates, standing up to hold a firmer stand to his point.

 

_Yeah, excuses, I don’t need to hear them, please._

 

“You know nothing, you stupid,” he continues, and Zhengting starts having a laughing spasm to those words.

 

_Yes, I’m stupid, I don’t need you to confirm that._

 

“What’s so funny?” Now it was Xukun’s turn to get angry, because as hot headed as he was, he hated the fact that Zhengting will take longer to understand his words because of how he was always trapped in his own world.

 

Xukun first knew Zhengting as his dorm neighbour. They were not classmates, just two people staying in rooms beside each other. The first day they moved in, Zhengting had a housewarming party which Xukun skipped because he felt that it was a stupid idea since everyone was moving in at the same time.

 

As Xukun was the only person in the entire floor to skip the celebration, it piqued Zhengting’s interest to find out more about that guy, who he was and how he was like.

 

He spotted Xukun playing Basketball in the court and missing every throw. He was practising and practising despite being so bad at it. With ample time to observe the guy, Zhengting feels that he has grown feelings for the guy overnight. It really doesn’t help that a sweaty face greatly accentuates his best features.

 

He just could not take his eyes of Xukun. Away from his sight, Xukun never left his imagination.

 

The bomb came when he saw Xukun dragging Ziyi into his room at god knows what time of the night, and of course misunderstandings arise. Especially when it happens not one, not two, but numerous times that forces Zhengting to give up on him.

 

But he doesn’t. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Days where he doesn’t see Xukun along the corridor, it makes him think of him more and more.

 

He knows everything he does is stupid, there’s no reason why he should be standing along the corridor studying at the time Xukun returns from his dance practices.

 

Especially when it angers him when he sees Ziyi also walking together with his favourite guy, all smiles and laughter and too touchy for him to swallow.

 

But he does, like it’s a daily ritual and even his other neighbours thought he could study better along the corridor.

 

Little did they know that Zhengting could only think in a quiet room, and that corridor was too noisy for him to absorb anything.

 

_But still, he doesn’t change._

 

And besides being dumb, Zhengting was always not paying attention to his surroundings.

 

Being in the corridor waiting for Xukun doesn’t mean he always sees him. Many times, he wondered how Xukun could end up in his room without appearing in front of him the whole hour.

 

All that happened was Zhengting got distracted by the noise, and the moment Xukun walked by, his attention was somewhere else.

 

Even times where Xukun stood there a little longer, his gaze on him lingering just a bit more but Zhengting never seemed to notice, and whoosh goes Xukun like the wind.

 

Zhengting assumes Xukun never noticed him.

 

Just that moment, Zhengting’s vision focuses on something red, with a distinct pattern that seemed awfully familiar to him.

 

It was so prominently placed on Xukun’s top drawer, something that stood out among the rest.

 

Between it, there was a small metal chain with specific beads that decorated that little accessory.

 

He knows those beads.

 

“Ziyi...,” his voice trails off as he recalls this accessory he made for his classmates. A red bandana he had bought, and that bracelet he had made on his own, each person’s decorated with a different set of beads.

 

Ziyi’s was a distinct grey and black, because of how Zhengting viewed him as a cool but mysterious person.

 

Only Ziyi’s was grey and black.

 

He walks over to touch the accessory, confirming what he saw with his eyes.

 

Yes, that was Ziyi’s bracelet.

 

_What is it doing in Xukun’s room?_

 

Zhengting’s mind was almost going to wander off in the wrong direction again until Xukun stepped up and hugged him from behind.

 

Startled, Zhengting let go of the bracelet, unexpectedly seeing it crash on the floor and those beads spilling out from the chain from how fragile that accessory was.

 

Zhengting feels his heart breaking into a million pieces with that bracelet. The bracelet he had painstakingly made for his class as a kind gesture and how it ended up in Xukun’s room, what did Ziyi and Xukun think he was?

 

“You never made anything for me,” Xukun mentions, tugging Zhengting closer to his chest. Zhengting hears the quick heartbeats playing against his back and he is unsure of how to respond.

 

“You never noticed it at all, never. How I look at you standing by the corridor. The smile that creeps to my face without me even noticing it and how Ziyi laughs at it whenever we walk by. You don’t know. When you scream my name in the shower I wish I could join you and scream your name back. Ziyi calls me a fool. A fool just for a guy named Zhu Zhengting which I only steal glances at but not making an actual move. That bracelet you dropped, it meant a lot to me. Ziyi gave it to me seeing how I was too deep in but yet had nothing that could remind and comfort myself about my love for you. It was comforting watching you every day, but it was not fulfilling. I always wanted to hold you like that,” his words and his actions matching simultaneously as he cuddled the older and pressed his chin onto his shoulder.

 

The soft weight on his shoulder was surprisingly comforting, the voice of Xukun sounding like a lullaby, all pretty and reassuring.

 

“I know I may go overboard at times. Like skipping your housewarming party because I felt it was stupid,” he confesses, and the image of Zhengting’s disappointed face haunts him again even if Zhengting was still backfacing him.

 

“But I can’t joke about how I feel about you. Even if I hide it from you, hide it from myself, it’s too prominent to be ignored.”

 

Xukun reaches his hand to touch Zhengting’s, experimenting his reaction before finally interlocking fingers with him.

 

Nuzzling his head on his shoulder, he whispers, “I like you. I really do.”

 

Those words. Simple, pure and real. Words as light as a feather weighing a ton because of its importance.

 

I like you. I really do.

 

//

 

Zhengting is trapped under Xukun’s frame, despite being the taller one and the one trained in martial arts, Xukun was able to pin him down so skilfully and Zhengting does not put up a fight.

 

Xukun is pressing hot kisses to his lips, sliding away and moving towards his jawline, his neck, his collarbone.

 

He hisses at the surge of stimulation, letting out a moan that pushes Xukun further.

 

“Fuck,” Xukun’s voice creating a ripple of vibrations against Zhengting’s chest, surging his excitement and driving him crazy.

 

They were both completely stripped already and too fucking hard, grinding against each other to see who’s doing better at dry humping.

 

Zhengting’s body was scattered with patches of red, from a build up of excitement and pleasure waiting to be released.

 

Xukun on the other hand was too busy sucking onto his skin to ignite louder moans from the latter, again using more teeth and Zhengting actually worries of bruising right after this.

 

“Ah!” Just breaks off all his worries.

 

He feels his hole being fingered by Xukun, prodding and pushing with such great intensity that he just fucks the rule of cleanliness.

 

And how those fingers are slick and wet when they push in, Zhengting swears Xukun must have spat on it just now. Ew.

 

But none of his attention was brought to these, because Xukun inserted yet another finger in and continues to explore how far Zhengting can go.

 

“Xukun...Xukun...Kun-ah!”

 

There he got it.

 

Knowledge must be used to its best ability, so Xukun continuously rammed his finger’s against the prostate and Zhengting feels so mind fucked by the pleasure he’s feeling.

 

He adds yet another finger and starts scissoring him till Zhengting feels he can’t spread his hole any wider.

 

“You can’t take my dick if you’re this tight,” he complains, pressing himself closer and spreading the guy’s legs wider hoping for greater penetration.

 

Zhengting officially gave up on cleanliness.

 

Xukun basically spat a whole ton on his hand before wetting his dick sufficiently to enter.

 

A thrust and he’s in.

 

Zhengting screams from the sudden foreign feeling in his body, unusual and weird, but as Xukun slowly push and pulls in a rhythmic motion, the feeling gets on to him and it’s too addictive to stop.

 

Now he’s screaming for him to hurry up as he feels his body twitching from excitement and anticipation.

 

“Kun~,” his groans getting more and more draggy as he hopes the latter can speed up more to bring them to their climax.

 

Spinning Zhengting around, he’s now in a position to push in faster, more forcefully and ramming into him like a hammer hitting a nail.

 

“Kun, Kun, Kun,” his name repeats like Zhengting is doing rap, because of the speed of his thrusts that makes them both run out of breaths in the most satisfying way possible.

 

Xukun feels Zhengting’s body twitching uncontrollably and he knows what’s coming.

 

With a few more impatient thrusts, Xukun cums inside him, only seconds after Zhengting with the excess spilling all over his bedsheets.

 

Xukun knows Zhengting is anal about cleanliness, but actually contemplates not to wash the sheets he had just changed yesterday.

 

“What the fuck, I’m not going to date a stupid boyfriend like you!”

 

Zhengting, when Xukun mentions to just wipe off the cum and sleep with the wet sheets.

 

“Just saying, the housewarming party on the first day we moved in was still a stupid idea.”

 

Xukun, on the party he failed to attend because, Zhengting still doesn’t know that his dorm is not his house. Especially when he will be moving in to stay with Xukun soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic! :)


End file.
